1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of compounds useful for inhibiting bacteria, mycobacteria and plasmodia, particularly to sulfone compounds which are useful in this regard and in treating animals and humans suffering from infections of such organisms.
2. Brief Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,899 describes the compound bis-(4-aminophenyl)-sulfone which has an inhibiting effect on the growth of bacteria, mycobacteria and plasmodia.